


Day 26: Boring Sex

by ImagineBeatles



Series: My McLennon 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [26]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW), Boring sex, M/M, McLennon, Wandering Thoughts, both John and Paul are far more kinky than the other thinks, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: This is what happens when you don't discuss your kinks with your partner.





	Day 26: Boring Sex

For someone who’s been to Hamburg and had always had that fuck-everything-and-everyone-I-want-to-try-everything attitude, Paul decided that John was surprisingly vanilla in the bedroom. For as far as vanilla could go between two men. Paul supposed John thought that was more than enough already.

Even now as John fucked him and panted hotly against his neck, Paul’s mind was wandering and he felt terrible about it. He loved having sex with John, so why did he need to think about that one hot German lad with whom he had hooked up in Germany last year  and had done almost everything possible. The boy, or man rather, had been three years older than him and had loved it whenever Paul called him '"daddy". That thought alone, made Paul arch his back up into the little pleasure he was receiving and he bit back a moan, afraid that he’d cry out to the nameless male by shouting out something obscene and daddy-esque. Paul forced himself to open his eyes and let his head fall to its side, opposite to John with a sigh. How terrible was he?

John groaned and nibbled lightly at Paul’s skin as his thrust became more and more shaky and Paul feared the worst. John was getting close. But he… Paul wasn’t even fully hard yet! He wasn’t going to fake an orgasm, he wouldn’t do that to John. Ever. That would be ever more horrible than thinking of someone else while having sex! Right? Paul groaned. He didn’t even know anymore.  _Christ! Focus! Stop thinking and enjoy yourself!_ Paul mentally told himself. He turned his head and captured John’s mouth with his own, making John moan.

Paul took a deep breath and moved a hand between his and John’s body to his cock. Wanking off was his last option. He tried to remember the last time John had made him come without having his dick touched. It had been a few years. Before Hamburg and before Paul’s innocence was robbed from him from all the kinky sex he had been having there. How come John hadn't gone through that? Paul closed his eyes and bit his lip as he started to touch himself and John continued to fuck him and breath against his neck. Paul made sure to fully stimulate himself, like he had done so many times in his old room because he was too afraid to get caught to tease himself and just wanted to come as quick as possible. Paul smiled to himself as he realised his hand still knew the tricks.

When John grabbed his hips painfully hard and started to fuck him harder, digging his fingernails into Paul’s skin, Paul was actually doing alright. He knew he would be able to come, and though he felt terrible for lying to John in such a way, it was for the best. All he had to do was change this situation. Surely John would be into some experimenting. Not that Paul hadn’t asked before, but maybe he should take it slow and be frank with John about what he wanted. Get him to talk dirty. Then to change position for once, - Paul was getting awfully bored with the missionary one, however nice it was - and so on.

He smiled to himself at the prospect and almost missed it when John’s head snapped back and he emptied himself into the condom he was wearing. Paul flicked his wrist and let his orgasm rush through him, and though it wasn’t intense, it was satisfying and that was all he could wish for. He had had moments where he had needed to wank of a few minutes later because it hadn’t been fulfilling enough, but Paul doubted that would be the case right now. He groaned and turned John’s face to him to kiss him fully on the mouth.

***

John let himself be kissed by his lover. He had had trouble orgasming this time more than any other time, and he was afraid that Paul’s tightness was the only thing that still made him come. Their sex was in one word boring. John missed the kinky sex he had been having in Germany immensely and he wondered briefly how it was possible that Paul hadn’t been affected by Hamburg’s wickedness. The boy was still strangely vanilla.

John supposed he could try to be less suggestive and more blunt with the younger lad. Perhaps it would just take one little push to make good little school boy Paul into that hot, passionate and most of all kinky lover he yearned for. He hoped it would. Because he could already see Paul with his hands cuffed to the bed and being stretched open by a big vibrator while he was gagging on John’s cock. It were thoughts like that that still made John come. And it wasn’t like he only wanted dirty sex. He loved passionate, loving and tender sex, but every once in a while some rough sex wouldn’t be too bad.

No, John decided, it couldn’t go on like this. He had to get Paul to be less vanilla. And he knew just how to do that. Dirty talk and a different position. They would take it from there. He smiled against Paul’s lips at the thought and cupped the younger man’s head in his hands. Just a five-minute break and he’d give it a shot. He hoped Paul would do it. And there was a strange feeling within John that thought it might just. 


End file.
